


Believe In You

by Duochanfan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in James Kirk's life things are going well. His relationship with Spock has made him one of the happiest Captains in the fleet. But when stopping off at a Starbase turns sour, he finds no one in his corner but a few precious friends.</p><p>This is in response to a challenge over on the KS-Archive, called Trust by Fanor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek 2009, I'm just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Well, here is a new story for you all to get your teeth into. I do hope that you will enjoy it. It will be 30 chapters long.

**Believe in You**

** Chapter One **

James T. Kirk was happy, for the first time in a long time he could really say that he was happy with his life and the way things were going. He was a Captain of a Starship, and not just any, but the Flag Ship of the fleet, The Enterprise. But that wasn't the only thing that was making him happy, there was one things that was above all that, a dream that he didn't even know he had until it literally hit him over the head. He smiled to his dinner companion, who gave a small upturn of the lips, and if you didn't know him well enough, you wouldn't have been able to see it.

"Is everything all right Jim?" he asked, his tones even and smooth, though Jim could hear the hint of worry within it.

Jim smiled and nodded, "Yes Spock, everything is fine, just thinking about all that has happened over the last two years," he told him softly.

"To what events are you thinking on that make you smile like that?" he asked him, curious.

Jim chuckle, "Us, how after the away mission, and waking up with you right there, I just knew that I couldn't let go that time. Thankful that I didn't. I never thought I could be this happy and with everything coming together, things couldn't be better."

"I believe they can Jim," Spock told him, the upturn becoming that little bit larger.

Jim frowned for a minute and then smiled, "Oh yeah, can't forget that can we, how long until things are arranged?" he asked him.

"It will be another four months before we will have the chance to go there, I have no doubt that my father is looking forward to seeing us both. He has given his blessing, though there was nothing he could have said against it," he answered him.

"Well that's always good to know. I've talked to Chris and he wants to be there as well, so he is making arrangement to come and join us on New Vulcan, I'm getting a little excited, I have to admit, never thought this would happen. You know what I mean?" he said softly, smiling as he ate the last of his desert and took hold of the lemon water he had ordered to go with his dinner, he had forsaken the wine, he didn't want to drink that night.

"I do," he nodded, "I had believed that I would end up bonded to T'Pring at one point," he said softly, he felt a small twinge where the bond with the Vulcan woman had been.

"Sorry Spock," Jim said as he wanted to reach over and take a hand, but knowing that they were in public stopped him.

"There is nothing for you to be apologising for, there was nothing that could be done to change that. And while I did not truly care for T'Pring I am…" he paused, trying to find the right word to use.

"Saddened by her passing?" Jim made the suggestion as he looked to the half Vulcan across from him.

"That is as close as I can go I believe," Spock nodded in agreement, "Though our Bonding is much anticipated by my father and Elder Selek," he added.

Jim chuckled and nodded, "I know, Selek called a few days ago to ask me a few things about what we wanted for the bonding, he has agreed to try and make sure that everything is ready and that we will be able to have some of the Enterprise beamed down with us," he told him.

"He calls often," he said, a small pang of jealousy within him at the closeness between Selek and Jim.

"He does, he is like a father at times, he gives me the best advice and I have to wonder if it is the same things that my father had given my alternate self that he is now giving me," he said softly as he thought of the older Vulcan and all the times he had talked with him, about anything and everything.

"Then I am glad for that, you make an excellent Captain, even though I was unsure at first, you have proved me and many others, wrong," he said truthfully.

"You doubted me?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Just in the beginning, after the Nerada I didn't know if you would be able to Captain the Enterprise, but my counterpart told me to follow my own wishes, and I did. I wanted to see if you would live up to the faith that had been put into you, and you have done more than that I believe," he answered him.

"Mean," Jim couldn't help but joke a little.

"I am not, I am only telling the truth," Spock said as he looked to him and could feel a little hint of the teasing tone though the slight bond that had started to form between them.

"Are," he told him once more as he then shook his head a little and looked to Spock, "Well, I think we have to head out and meet up with the others, they want to take us for a couple of drinks to celebrate as well," he told him.

"Yes, I believe we should go now, it would not surprise me if they do not send Ensign Chekov to come and meet us to make sure that we go," he nodded in a agreement as he stood up.

Jim smiled and stood up, "Yeah they like to play dirty don't they, no one can resist the baby face that is Pavel Chekov."

Spock inclined his head, "Yes," he then added, "I believe out of the times that Ensign Chekov had used his looks to get out of trouble the rate of success is now 87.65%," he told him.

Jim laughed and shook his head, "That's high, might have to try and learn how to say no," he told him.

Spock nodded his head as the two of them made their way out, paying for their meal as they went. They headed down the walkway towards the bar that the others had claimed for themselves when they had arrived at Starbase 7, over a day ago. The place had almost been drunk dry by all the crew stopping by during their small leave that they had been granted as new orders came in for them.

"Hey, here are the lovebirds!" came the call from Bones, as he was the first one to spot the two.

Jim shook his head at his best friends antics, he could already tell that Bones was getting close to drunk. He was a happy drunk, which made a stark change from his normal attitude of being a twenty-four hour grump, "hey Bones," he greeted the man as they walked over to the small group.

"Happy Aniwersary," Chekov said, a cute smile on his cherubic face.

"Thank you Pavel," Jim said, using the ensigns first name since they weren't on duty.

He smiled happily as he then went and got the drinks in for the two, both of them non-alcoholic. Jim had only agreed to meeting them all if they would leave him be and let him have the non-alcoholic drinks that night. He was soon back and they all sat down.

"So I heard about the Bonding on New Vulcan, but nothing on a date yet?" Uhura asked the two of them, smiling at them both.

"Nothing concrete yet, but we have a small time frame. Starfleet will have us around there in about four to six months, it will be our turn to drop off some supplies and help out. So while that is going on, we are trying to organise it for then," Jim answered her, a happy smiled on his face as he looked over to Spock.

"Never thought I would see you married Jimmy," Bones laughed as he wrapped an arm around the young captains neck and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Neither did I," he said as he looked to Spock, who was now talking to Sulu, "But it just makes sense," he added softly.

Bones smiled to him and nodded, "I know, the two of you are very close, closer than any couple I have seen before. It makes me happy for you," he told him.

Jim looked back to his friend and smile, "Thanks bones, you helped me get the courage to take that leap, you and Selek," he told him, honestly.

"Good to know I helped a little," he said as he then slammed his hand on the table, "Right, lets get this little party started," he called out as the others all raised a glass and yelled out.

"Damn right!" Scotty said, a happy smile on his face as he took a swig of his whiskey that he had been able to get and then saluted the two.

"Congratulations on being together a year, and I hope that there are many, many more to come!" Sulu said as he too raised his glass.

Everyone echoed the sentiment as they all settled in to drinking and having fun, which Spock and Jim smiled and let them indulged in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek 2009, or anything else to do with Star Trek, though I do wish I did! I'm just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Back from Alcon, and I really enjoyed myself, can't wait for next year!

**Believe in You**

**Chapter Two**

Jim smiled as he walked about the Starbase. He was on his own, the rest of the crew had already gone back to the ship, he himself would be back on the bridge just before they were to depart. It would be another five hours before the Enterprise would be departing and heading out on their next mission. So he had a little time to kill, he headed towards the Base Commanders office and pressed the buzzer to let the Captain know he was there. The doors slide open and he walked inside.

"Captain Kirk," the older man said with a smile as he looked to the young captain.

"Captain Luka," he greeted the man back as he went over to the desk, "Well we're almost ready to depart, and thank you for having us," he said, smiling to him.

"It was nice, though I think Grady's is going to miss you, you cleaned the place out four times, they had to dig into their stores for you and your crew," he laughed, shaking his head.

Jim smiled and chuckled as well, "yeah, it was nice to be able to stretch our legs a little, after a while walking around the Enterprise gets a little monotonous, don't get me wrong I love the girl, but you need a change of scenery every now and then," he told him.

Luka grinned, "I get what you mean, I was the same when I was on a starship, now I'm here and while the scenery doesn't change the people do and often as well. It's nice," he nodded slowly.

"Well, we will be departing in around five hours," he told him, "Anything I need to know before I beam back aboard the ship?" he asked, he liked to be helpful, the more people on his side the better it was, when some tried to say he wasn't a good Captain. There had been a couple of those over the years, and the more friends he had the better when it came to his defence.

"No, there isn't anything, though thank you for asking," he smiled to him, "And we'll send the notification of your scheduled departure to your ship."

"Thank you," he nodded, "Right, I'm going to pick something up that I ordered and then head back to my ship," he told the other captain.

"Okay, I'll see you around Kirk," he nodded as he went back to his work, making the departure orders for the Enterprise, ready to send them.

Jim smiled and turned, knowing that there was nothing else that he could talk about with the other captain. He walked through the hallways towards the shopping district of the large Starbase, he had ordered something from one of the shops. He was now able to collect it without Spock being there to see it. It had been something he had been thinking about getting for him for the last couple of months. He smiled to the people he met, a few of them stopping him to talk about the Nerada.

Jim hated to talk about it, because while everyone was so happy that Earth had been saved, the same couldn't be said for Vulcan, and the Vulcan's that once lived there. Only two hundred thousand had lived through it. Jim was thankful that there were so many ships already on Vulcan otherwise only a fraction would have survived. Not only that, but more from around the galaxy had decided to relocated to New Vulcan, wanting to help there people.

It wasn't only the Vulcan's that had suffered a loss, they had lost most of Jim's graduating class, out of the five hundred cadets that had been send out, less than 70 had returned, and it was only those that were on the Enterprise that did so. Jim reached the shop, finally, shaking his head a little to get rid of the morose thoughts within it. He smiled to the shopkeeper as he walked over to the till.

"Hello, I ordered something, number 42245, name Kirk," he said to her.

She grinned and nodded her head, "oh yes," she said enthusiastically, "I'll go and grab it for you," she finished as she dashed into the back of the shop. It didn't take her long to come back out and to put the small package on the table and push it towards him.

Jim smiled to her and then looked to it. He opened it up and nodded, "This is perfect, thank you," he said as he closed it back up, he handed over his credit chip and paid the rest of the balance.

"Thank you for your purchase, if you wish to buy anything more don't hesitate to contact us," she said with a little bow as she was about to put the box in a small bag.

"Don't worry about a bag, need to hide it and the best place is a pocket," he grinned to her, thankful that he had worn the trousers with the pockets that day.

She smiled to him and nodded, "All right," she smiled.

Jim took the small box and put it in his pocket, making sure that it wouldn't fall out, "Thanks," he told the woman once more as he then left the shop. He walked slowly towards the transporter room.

There were still time for him to look around, he didn't have to be on duty for another three hours, and that was only so he could depart from the Starbase. He sighed a little, Spock had wanted to join him, and Jim had almost said yes, but in the end he had been able to convince him to remain aboard. He wanted to be able to keep this little present secret for a little while longer. It had taken him ages to track down a pair, since there weren't many of them left now.

"Captain Kirk," came an eager voice from behind him.

Jim turned and smiled as he saw a young Ensign rush over to him, "Yes Ensign?" he asked, keeping a pleasant and welcoming air around him.

"I was just wondering…" he paused for a moment looking a little embarrassed, "I just want to say thank you for what you did, my parents and baby sister were on earth that day, normally they live on Lorenta III, but they were there for a holiday. So thank you for what you did, you saved them, and more I know, but I wanted to say thanks," he babbled a little. He had been to intimidated to approach the Captain when he was with the Vulcan and the others of his crew.

Jim smiled to him, "Welcome, always," he nodded. He winced inside once again. So many had come up to him, and even to the others of the crew thanking them for what they had done that day, to Jim, it was their duty to do it. But he knew that many protested the line they had used, it was their job.

He smiled once more at the Captain, "thank you," he saluted him and then rushed off.

Jim watched him go and smiled a little, the Ensign was about the same age as him, and he was acting as though he was as young as Chekov. He gave a shake of his head and started to walk once more towards the transporter room. At this rate he might just make it back before they had to leave. He gave a sigh as he walked down the hallways, going a different route. He didn't want to encounter anyone else.

"Sir," came a voice from one of the off shoots of the main corridor he was walking along.

Jim turned and smiled to the man, "What can I do for you?" he asked as he noted that he was in civilian clothing.

The man smiled to him, and Jim couldn't help but shudder a little, there was something about that smile that creeped him out. The man moved towards him, the smile remaining on his face, "I was hoping that I would get the chance to talk with you for a few moment," he said, his voice was smooth, but there was something about it that screamed danger to Jim.

"I don't have much time, I need to get back to my ship," Jim said diplomatically.

The man smirk a little, "You're not scheduled for departure for a while yet, so you have time."

"I have duties," he told him once more, about to walk away, even though a part of him wanted to run.

The man moved fast as he grabbed Jim's arm and tried to wrestle him to the floor. Jim twisted and threw a punch, winding the man momentarily. Jim got back to his feet and began to run, only to be grabbed from behind once more. Jim bit out a curse as he felt the tell tale sting of a hypo in his neck. The outer edges of his vision went fuzzy and he felt to the floor, unconscious. The man picked him up and walked away, leaving nothing to tell of what had happened moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek 2009, or anything else to do with Star Trek, though I do wish I did! I'm just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Well, wedding over and now NaNoWriMo is about to start, be warned, I might not update each week during October and November. I am going to try and do so.

**Believe in You**

**Chapter Three**

Jim looked around him once more. He was finally alone, he didn't know how long her had been there for, but that didn't matter. He needed to get out and get back to his ship. He stood and agony laced through him, his whole body felt like one massive bruise. He went over and grabbed the clothing that had been taken off him and started to redress himself. He shuddered a little, wanting nothing more than a hot shower and to huddle in bed for hours. Jim moved slowly, wincing at every movement.

Jim looked to the panel and then around the room he had been locked in. He had woken up earlier with the sharp pain of a hypo in his neck. The man that had taken him, leaning over him with a look that Jim knew would haunt his dreams and nightmares for years to come. He shuddered again, wincing and almost yelping out in pain. He managed to get the panel cover off and started messing around with the wires. He grinned a little as he was able to trick them into shorting out.

The door hissed open and he walked out. He looked around and could tell that it was a freighter ship that he was on. Jim walked as fast as he could through the place, occasionally hiding when someone came too close. He found the airlock, which he quickly walked out of and back onto the Starbase. Jim was happy that he didn't have to transport himself back, otherwise the man would know that he had escaped.

He stood as straight as he could, ignoring some of the looks he got from the people on the Starbase and headed to the transporter room. He walked in and looked to the young man at the controls. "Beam me to the Enterprise," he told him.

"Yes sir," he nodded, recognising Captain Kirk and doing as he was asked.

Jim was just grateful that he didn't have to answer to anyone as he appeared on the transporter pad on the Enterprise. He checked the time, he had been gone a full two hours. Though to him it seemed like a lot longer. He sagged a little and let his mind wander a little, he wanted to get back to Spock, he needed to get back to Spock.

Jim walked out of the room and headed towards the quarters that he shared with the Vulcan. He didn't care at that moment about anything, other than getting to Spock. He shuddered in pain as he leaned against the corridor wall.

Jim still couldn't believe what had happened to him. He had woken up and the man was there in the room with him. His clothes had already been taken off him before he had been woken. He had felt vulnerable then, but nothing compared to how he felt after being violated in such a way. He shuddered as he tried to think of something else as he started walking once more. He needed to get back to his quarters, back to Spock.

Over and over in his mind he kept up the mantra 'Get back to Spock'. It was the only things that was keeping him up and moving. He knew that the Vulcan loved him, and cared for him deeply, even though he only said it a few times during their relationship. Jim could feel it and that was all that mattered to him. He looked up a little and saw one of his crewmen walking down the corridor towards where he was.

Jim wanted to hide, he wanted to make himself invisible at that moment in time, though he knew that he couldn't do that. He was the Captain of the ship and he needed to be seen at all times. He needed to be strong, and at that moment in time he felt anything but. He walked to the side of the corridor, trying to act as confident as possible, the crewmen looked to his captain and smiled a greeting. Jim nodded back, confidante smile on his face.

As soon as he was out of sigh, Jim all but collapsed against the side of the corridor, he stood there, shuddering and wincing in pain as his body carried on protesting every single movement. He stood straight and began to walk once more. He stumbled a little and leaned against the corridor wall once more.

"Should I…" he paused for a moment as he looked to the turbolift, "Bones," he said softly, wondering if he should go and see his friend instead of heading back to his quarters. He knew that he was hurt, but he didn't know he if he could have Bones touch him at that moment n time. He shook his head a little and carried on walking.

"Captain?" came a questioning voice as one of the young ensigns from engineering spotted her Captain leaning against the wall.

Jim didn't hear her as his mind went over and over what had happened to him. He shuddered once more as he pushed himself off. He wasn't going to go to Bones, he was going back to his room, to Spock. Spock would help, he could do it, he trusted him. Though he knew that Bones wouldn't hurt him either, but the thought of another human male touching him scared him. He headed down the corridor to the other turbolift and got it.

The young ensign watched as the man walked away, she looked a little worried. Wondering what had happened. He looked pale and drawn. She gave a little sigh and headed down to take her shift in Engineering. Gossiping with her friend over what she had seen.

Jim leaned against the wall of the turbolift and grabbed the handle as he gave out the number for his deck. He almost fell to the floor when it started moving the sudden acceleration being too much for him. The deceleration was just as bad as he finally reached his deck. The only problem was that his quarters were on the other end. Furthest away from the turbolift.

Jim hoped he didn't see anyone else, he didn't know if he would be able to deal with that. He walked slowly, trying to stop his body from hurting as best as he could. He shuddered and stumbled, this time, he was too far away from the wall, he collapsed to the floor and knelt there for a while. He took a breath.

"Come on Kirk," he said softly to himself, trying to psych himself back up to standing, "you need to do this, you need to stand up and get back, get back to Spock and this will be better," he told himself.

It was a few more minutes before he stood up, swaying a little. He shuddered, thankful that he had been able to escape. He had heard the man talk before he had blacked out for a short while, he was going to be kidnapped, and Jim knew that he couldn't let that happen. He had to get out and he managed it, just about. Now he had to remain away from that particular man.

He had managed to get a look at the ship out of the porthole, it was one of the more successful freighters that ran errands for Starfleet. He knew that this could cause a lot of problems as well, and Jim didn't know if he wanted what had happened to him to be all over the place either. He shuddered a the thought. No he would have to keep quiet.

He managed to stay on his feet for a while longer as he waked along the corridor. He heard footsteps ahead of him as well, and he sighed as he tried to look like his normal self. He smiled to the Yeoman that was walking towards him. She smiled at her captain and he smiled back to her. He didn't notice as he past her the look that she was giving him. He carried on walking, he was almost back to his quarters, almost back to Spock. He signed in relief and then bit out a curse as stumbled once more.

"God damn it," he said, shuddering and whimpering a little. He stopped and looked around, scared that someone had heard him. He sighed in relief when no one had, he had to keep this quiet, he couldn't let anyone know. He slowly made his way to his feet once more, he swayed again all he wanted to do was to just lie down and not move again until the pain was gone. He looked down the corridor, he could see the door to his room. He moved slowly still but he headed there.

Spock would be there, he knew that. There was still another hour before they would have to be on the bridge to depart. He sighed in relief as he managed to reach the door. He pulled up his hand and then hesitated as he hit it. The doors hissed open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, my laptop broke in November, and while it was fixed in January, I have had other things to do. Now I am back in the rhythm and should be able to update once a week again.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam, who helped in editing this. All remaining mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Four**

Spock was sat on the sofa, reading through one of the books that belonged to Jim. It was one that Spock's mother had read to him when he was a child. He looked up as the doors hissed opened. He opened his mouth to admonish Jim about getting back so late when they have to be on duty in just under an hour. His mouth closed when he saw Jim step inside and the door hissed shut behind him. He watched as Jim closed his eyes and almost fell to the floor, in what could only be described as relief.

"Jim?" he asked as he began to stand up.

Jim flinched and jumped at the sudden noise in the very quiet room. He opened his eyes and saw Spock as he watched standing up and beginning to walk towards him. He backed up a little and leaned against the door. His eyes were wide and he yelped a little in pain as his back pressed against the door. The bruises and bite marks he had received were hurting him. He couldn't take anymore as his knees finally gave way and he began to fall to the floor.

Spock's eyes went wide as he watched, he rushed forwards, grabbing Jim gently and pulling him up into his arms. He felt Jim shaking, he couldn't tell what was wrong. Jim must have used the lessons that he had given him on shielding his mind to block Spock from feeling him through their tentative bond. He walked over to the sofa and settled him down on it, he ran a hand over Jim's forehead, brushing away the stray strands of blond hair, as he got the human to look at him.

"Spock?" Jim whispered, wanting to know if who he was seeing was real and that it all wasn't some kind of cruel trick on his mind.

"I'm here Jim, I am here my T'hy'la," he replied, he looked his mate over, seeing the signs of harm done to him. Rage filled him, but he was pulled from it quickly as he heard Jim whimper a little as he moved around on the sofa, "Calm down Jim," he said softly soothing the other man a little.

"Sorry," Jim murmured as he closed his eyes, the feeling of safety coming through the small bond between them and easing the panic he was feeling. He wanted to let the bond open and cling to the feelings that Spock was sending him but he knew that all that he was feeling would go to Spock and he couldn't do that to him.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, you just need to talk to me Jim. Tell me what happened?" he asked. His voice was calm and soothing, even though he wanted to do nothing but hurt the culprit that had harmed Jim.

Jim shook his head, "No, I can't," he said, almost panicking by the thought of having to tell him anything, "I can't" he said again as he tried to sit up.

Spock stopped him, "No T'hy'la, stay are hurt, I can see that," he told him, hoping that he could calm his future bondmate down.

Jim stilled a little as the hand went to his shoulder, almost trapping him. His eyes went wide as he renewed his struggles a little and fell off the sofa and onto the floor. He rushed away from Spock. His mind no longer in the present but in the past. He closed his eyes, trying to block out all that his mind was seeing, but it didn't help.

In his mind the man loomed over him, grabbing him. He had no clothes never had them on. They were tossed to the floor over the other side of the brightly lit room. Jim's breaths came in short and panicked. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to remember.

Spock watched him, his eyes a little wide and unsure of what he should do, "Jim," he called out gently as he got up and walked over to where Jim was now huddled in the corner of the room.

"No, don't please," he begged, "Leave me alone." He was shaking his head and trying to go further back into the corner.

Spock stopped walking towards him and then knelt down on the floor a couple of feet away, "I am right here T'hy'la, I am here, I am not going no where. It is all right you are safe," he said as he began to feel the fear coming through the slight opening in the bond. Spock concentrated on it as he tried to make it open wider, to send the reassurance he knew that Jim needed through it.

Jim shook his head, "Lies. In my head I know it," he said, shaking.

"No, not lies, you are in our quarters aboard the Enterprise. What ever happened to you is now over and you are now safe. I will not let anyone touch you again, my T'hy'la. Never." he said, slowly prying open the bond between them as waves of pain began to crash over to him. Spock sent all his love, care and reassurance towards Jim, hoping it would help to get him to remember where he was, that he was home and now safe.

Jim finally opened his eyes and they looked onto the warm brown of Spock's. He reached out a hand and Spock reached back, sharing a Vulcan kiss. Jim smiled a little as he rushed forwards and into Spock's arms, whispering over and over, "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Please, tell me what has happened to you?" he pleaded with him. He could feel the fear, hurt, pain, self loathing that Jim was feeling. There were so many others as well, but they were rushing through so quickly that Spock could barely tell what they were.

Jim slowly began to tell him of the man that had taken him, kidnapped him and had planned to leave the Starbase with him. It took a little more coaxing from Spock to get him to tell him about being violated by the man. Spock held him, making sure to send nothing but reassurance and love towards his soulmate. The bond between them was now open fully and Spock could feel more coming from Jim than he had been able when Jim had first started to talk.

"I am right here, but we need to get the doctor here to make sure that you will be all right," Spock finally answered, his voice still soft as he picked Jim up into his arms. Jim was still in pain, and it was getting worse. Spock was beginning to worry that he had made the wrong decision in letting Jim talk to him first before calling for Doctor McCoy.

"No!" Jim yelled as he began to struggle a little in Spock's arms.

"It's all right, you know that he will never hurt you. He cares about you as though you are his child," Spock reassured him, the only time he had accidentally touched the doctors bare skin those fatherly feelings had come from the doctor and were directed straight towards Jim.

Jim relaxed, giving up in trying to struggle at all, he looked up to Spock as he was once again placed on the sofa, "I know, but…" he trailed off. He knew there was no reason why Bones would hurt him at all.

"He would never harm you," he said once more, his eyes showing the worry he was feeling for Jim.

Jim sighed softly, "All right," he nodded his head as he huddled into the back of the sofa, watching Spock as he smiled a little and stood up.

Spock went over to the console and made the call, "Doctor McCoy," he said as he waited for the answer.

"What?" came the grumpy voice.

"I need you to come to our quarters. Jim needs your help so make sure you pack well and do not tell anyone. Make sure that you are alone," he replied, as he pushed a few buttons sending another separate message to the doctor to make sure he brought what was needed and not just something for general injuries.

Bones looked to what the Vulcan sent to him and sent one back, "All right, I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep him calm," he told him as he then cut the communication off.

Spock would have rolled his eyes, had he been fully human. He turned back around and saw that Jim was watching him intently. He went back over to the sofa and knelt down, reaching out a hand for Jim to take. Jim sighed a little as he took hold of it. Feeling the comfort coming through the bond and the tingling in his hand as he touched Spock.

They were silent, Jim's mind going over what had happened and the fear he was now feeling as he knew that Bones was now on his way. Spock watched and tried to do all he could for his panicked mate. Soothing and reassuring him that McCoy would do all he could to help him and make sure that he would be healed quickly. Spock knew that he would have to go to the bridge soon to see about departing from Starbase 7. He also wanted to make sure who ever had raped Jim was caught, so he might cancel the order to depart and remain till things were settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos, you guys are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek, just having a little fun.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Five**

Bones walked from sickbay through the corridors. The message from Spock worried him. He didn't even what to think that it was true, but he knew that the bloody Vulcan wouldn't lie about something like this. He gave a sigh as he reached their quarters. He buzzed and waited to be let it. He was tempted to use his CMO code to get in, but refrained, since it could spook Jim. The door opened with a hiss and he looked up into the worried brown eyes of Commander Spock. It wasn't often that

"Spock," he said softly, "Where is he?" he asked as he walked through the door. He ignored the hiss as they closed behind him. He didn't even need an answer as he looked to the sofa and Jim was lying on it, pale and shaking, there was no sign of blood on his face, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything hidden under the clothes he was wearing.

"Hey," Jim said, trying to put a brave face on, but it failed within second as Bones walked towards him.

"Hey Jimmy," he said softly as he knelt down by the sofa, ignoring the flinch and the fear that was coming from him, "You know why I am here don't you?" he asked him.

Jim nodded, "Yeah," he said bluntly, "just get it over with."

Bones nodded and took out his tricorder and began his examination of Jim. He refrained from touching him at that moment, and even from asking him to take his clothing off. He knew that doing so soon would cause him to panic. He sighed in relief as he read the readings, "Well, you don't need to go to Sickbay, I can treat everything here," he said as he looked to Jim, who was watching him intently.

"Good," he said.

"First thing first," he said as he pulled out a hypospray and pressed it against Jim's neck. He had hoped for some sort of response to doing so, but he got nothing. He looked to Jim, "Jimmy," he said, his voice soft, "I need you to undress," he told him.

Jim began to shake a little more at that, Spock walked over and knelt down as well, "it will be all right T'hy'la, I am here, and Doctor McCoy will just be healing you," he reassured him.

It took another ten minutes before Jim began to undress, both McCoy and Spock turned their backs to him and waited for him to call them. McCoy turned around and grabbed something and draped it over Jim, to give him a little privacy. McCoy got to work and began to heal the cuts and bruises as best as he could, as well as the tearing that Jim suffered. He sighed when he finished, it had taken a good half hour to heal Jim. He was just glad that there was nothing more serious. He didn't want to think of what it would have been like for Jim if they had to go to sickbay.

McCoy packed things away, including the evidence that he had gathered at the same time. He then pulled out one last hypospray and pressed it against Jim's neck, "Just a broadband antibiotic, one you're not allergic to," he told him, reassuring him, since he knew that Jim was allergic to a number of them.

"Thank you," he said, his voice quiet, he was feeling numb in body and mind, now that was all over.

"Go and get something comfortable on," Bones told him softly as he watched Jim get up and leave the room for a moment.

"What do you suggest?" Spock asked him, he had been quiet during the whole thing, watching, and just lending his support.

"I am going to have him take a few days to recover physically, mentally is another story," he sighed softly as he listened out for Jim to come back.

"I will do all I can to make sure that he is well taken care of," Spock said, his own voice soft, worry filling it.

Bones sighed, "I know you will Spock, you love him, and don't gave me the 'I don't have emotions' crap. I know you have them, you just hide them," he said as he saw Spock open his mouth.

"I was not going to protest, there is no point," he said as he then added, "I was going to say yes, I do love him, and I need to know what I can do to help him recover from the violation that he had been put through," he finished.

"Sorry Spock," Bones said softly, "just be there for him, when ever he is ready to talk listen. Sometime we may have to push him about things. But other than that, let him do things in his own time. For now, we need to find out who has done this and report them. Especially before we leave the Starbase, though we can always come back if need be."

"Yes," he nodded in agreement, "I do not know which of the ships that are currently at the Starbase is the one that Jim was detained on," he added as they both went silent as the door to the bedroom opened and Jim walked back out.

"Jim," Bones said softly as he called the mans attention to him, "Who?" he asked simply.

Jim shook his head, "No, Bones I'm not going to say, I don't need to, it's over and I doubt I will ever cross his path again," he said, even though he was tensing up as he walked to the sofa and sat down.

"I know you don't want to Jim, but you need to," Bones said as he knelt down once more and looked up to him.

"Bones, please, don't" he said, knowing he would give in if Bones kept talking.

"Jimmy, who was it?" he asked again, his voice coaxing and soft.

"His name is Harold Caspers, he is the captain of the Beanie," he said after a few more minutes of silence between them all. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the leering eyes. He shuddered as he began to feel hands on him once more.

"Jim," Spock called to him gently.

Jim opened his eyes, pulling himself from the memories, "Yeah," he asked him gently, glad that he had something else to focus on for a few moments.

"I can delay our departure and we can report him," he told him.

Jim shook his head, "No, we can't, we can't do that," he said, his voice shaking as much as he was beginning to.

Bones got up and sat on the sofa, "We need to tell them what he has done, he can't get away with it Jim, it isn't right," he told him softly.

"I…" he trailed off, wrapping his arms around himself.

Bones saw the move and slowly pulled Jim towards him and held him, rocking him as he would his daughter when she was upset and distraught about things, "It will be all right Jimmy, it will," he reassured him, "But you need to make sure he pays for what he has done," he added gently.

Jim flinched at first, before he finally relaxed in Bones' arms, wrapping his own around him. Spock placed a hand on his, looking down to him. Jim looked up, he needed to make them understand that he couldn't, that he couldn't even think about what had happened. That he just wanted to forget and got back to how things had been.

"Please, understand I don't want to say anything. He, he has a lot of friends high up. I've heard of him a few times, and not many good things. I just don't want to, please," he begged them, "I can't let anyone know what happened, I…" he trailed off, not knowing what else he could say to get them to stop asking him.

"All right, we will leave it for now," Bones said gently.

Jim sighed in relief, almost sagging against Bones. Spock looked to the time. They had to head to the bridge, but with the captain in no condition to be there he knew he would have to leave.

"Jim, I have to go to the bridge," he said gently.

"I know," Jim replied as he looked to him, fingers reaching out. Spock met them with his own, sending his love and reassurances though their joined fingers.

"I cherish thee," Spock said, his voice gentle.

"As I cherish thee," Jim said back.

Bones watched them for a moment and then said, "I'll remain here," he told Spock, who nodded his head.

"You don't have to," Jim protested as he moved out of Bones arms.

"I know I don't, but damn it Jimmy," he said as he carried on, "you're like my kid, got it and you've been hurt, I will be here," he finished.

Jim smiled to him, "Thanks," he said with a smile.

Spock nodded, "I shall have to go soon," he said as he looked to Jim, he didn't want to leave while his T'hy'la was hurting so much, but he knew he would have to. At least Jim would be with his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek, just having a little fun.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, any remaining mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Six**

Spock looked at Jim once last time, he almost sighed, he would have to go to the bridge soon, they needed to depart on time. Spock was angry and was trying to keep that particular emotion under control as he thought about what James had endured. He looked at Doctor McCoy and nodded to him, "I trust that you will remain with Jim while I head to the bridge?" he asked him.

"Of course," Bones said with a shake of his head, "Like I would be any where else but by my kid's side," he snorted at the thought of being anywhere else.

Spock inclined his head and whispered, "Thank you," with that he turned and walked out of the rooms.

Bones watched him go and turned to Jim, who had stiffened on the sofa a little, now that it was just the two of them, "Did you hear about Joanna?" he asked him, smiling and trying to keep things light between them.

Jim looked at him, a little unsure, but he took a breath and steeled himself as he asked him, "No, what about Joanna?"

Bones smiled and began to tell the man about his daughter's latest escapades while trying to be as brave as her Big Brother Jim. Jim began to smile a little as he listened and relaxed now that he didn't feel as though he had to keep himself together for Spock. Bones kept the conversation light, wondering if Spock would turn the bridge over to someone else or take care of it himself until the end of the shift. He hoped it was the former rather than the later.

XxXxX

Spock strode through the corridors and to the turbolift. He looked around him and spotted a little bit of blood and knew that it was Jim's. There was no denying it, since there had been no reports of injuries from any of the other crew members. He closed his eyes as he felt the rage build once more, while on the outside all that showed was the tightening of his grip to the handle. He paused as the lift began to slow down. He went into a light trance to try and calm his raging mind. He wanted to go to the ship, to that man and rip him apart, to make sure that he would never have the chance to come near Jim ever again. The doors opened and he composed himself as he walked onto the bridge and took command from Sulu.

"Commander Spock?" Sulu asked a little confused as he thought he would have seen the captain as well.

"The Captain has been ill and will not be able to join us on the bridge at this time. We are to go ahead with our departure. The captain will no doubt be back on shift tomorrow. Please let him rest for now," he answered as he sat down in Jim's chair. It should be him sitting there not Spock, he tightened his grip on the arms as he looked to the Starbase that the enterprise was circling.

"Yes Sir, please give him our best," Sulu replied as he took his usual seat at the con and began preparations for departure.

"Set a course for Sevelta VI, we are to take the supplies we have received there," he instructed and waited for the commands to be entered.

"Ready when you are," Sulu answered glancing back at the Vulcan for further instructions.

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starbase 7 and tell them that we are ready to depart on time."

"Message sent sir," she replied as he watched him. She was close to Spock and could see the tension in her friend and wondered what was going on with the captain to cause such a reaction with the normally stoic Vulcan. It wasn't that he didn't show his emotions, but while on duty they were pushed away and hidden, it was only while around Jim that they came out, and even then it wasn't often that other would see them.

"Understood," he nodded as her station beeped at her.

"We can go anytime now sir,"

Spock nodded his head, "Mr Sulu, engage," he ordered as he looked at the view screen as the Starbase disappeared from sight and all he could see was the stars rushing by them.

Spock sat there for a while long, he waited until he was sure that nothing would happen if he left and then stood up, "I must see to the Captain," he said as he looked to Sulu, "Mr Sulu, you have the bridge. I will not be on for the rest of the shift," he told them all as he then walked to the lift, seeing the concern in the eyes of those on the bridge, he would give them something to reassure them that their captain would be fine, but Spock couldn't find it in him to do so.

The doors closed with a hiss and he held on as it sped along the route. it was soon stopping at the right deck and he got out and walked to his quarters. He looked to the door before calming himself once more. He would need to meditate later on, but he would do so only when Jim was asleep. he walked in and saw that Jim was smiling a little as he and Bones talked. He was relieved to see him looking more like himself.

"Spock," Jim smiled to him as he walked in, the relief in his voice and face was obvious.

"We are under way to Sevelta VI," he announced as he walked into the room and knelt down on the floor near Jim, "How are you feeling?" he asked him, worry in his voice.

"Better now that we are away from there," he admitted..

Spock was relieved that he felt so, "Are you sure that we should not contact the authorities about what has happened before the ship leaves?" he had to ask one last time, now that Jim felt a little more safer.

Bones looked between the two of them, "I have the evidence. All I have to do is send them what I have found and they will arrest him." he added softly.

Jim shook his head once more at the two of them, "No please, I've told you both once that I really don't want to. He..." he began but then stopped for a moment, "He has a lot of friends in high places and he could really make thing difficult for us if I even try. I've never heard a good thing about him and I have no doubt that he has got away with this before. Like I said, drop this please," he begged them, wanting nothing more than to forget what had happened to him and go back to how things used to be.

Bones looked to him, "On one condition Jim, you talk to me, I know it won't be easy, but you need to. Normally, I would send you to someone that knows the situation and has the qualifications to help. But I know that you won't want to do that, so you talk to me," he said, hoping that it would help Jim overcome what had happened.

Jim looked at him, shaking his head a little, "I can't Bones."

"You can," he told him, "I know you, you can do it. It will be hard, harder than anything I get it, but I will be here and I will listen and so will Spock. If you don't tell the authorities and don't want anyone else to know then you will have to talk to us," he finished.

Jim thought about it for a moment and he then nodded, "Fine, I will do what you ask, but under protest," he told him. He didn't think it would last long before Bones would drop it. But if it got them both off his back about reporting what happened then he would do it.

"I do wish that you would report him Jim, we may be able to stop him from using his connections this time. Do not forget that I have my own," Spock reminded his future bondmate.

"I know you do, but I just want to put this behind me as fast as I can so I can carry on with my life," Jim replied softly as he held out his hand, two fingers extended, waiting for Spock.

"T'hy'la," he whispered, reaching out and pressing his own fingers against Jim's, "I will be here for you and I know that many more would be if they were to be told. But for now, you have myself and Doctor McCoy should you need to talk and I do encourage it."

Jim smiled a little and nodded, "I'm a little tired, so I think I'll go to bed," he said as he looked at them and got up.

Spock watched him go, feeling a pang of pain in his heart. He looked at Bones and said, "It will take time for him to accept what has happened. He is denying it all in his mind."

Bones nodded and got up, "I'm going to put this lot away in case it's needed," he said as he picked up the evidence and left. Spock rolled out his meditation mat and settled down to calm his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, so happy that you are enjoying this. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Star Trek, just having a bit of fun while I have the chance.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a bad fall. I’m okay, just feeling really bruised and a sprained ankle.

Chapter Seven

Jim yawned a little as he stood in his room, he was still tired. He hadn't slept well and part of it was because Spock had not gone to bed that night. Jim didn't want that, he wanted him there right next to him, he knew he would be safe in the Vulcan’s arms. He could feel Spock, knew that he was safe through the bond that they shared. It might have been a weak bond, but it was there and it gave Jim the reassurance he needed.. He looked around and could tell that Spock was already dressed for the day. He sighed as he walked out, he had already showered with hot water, wanting to try and get rid of the feel of that man's hands on him. He closed his eyes, shuddering as he could once again feel them running over him.

"Jim," came a quiet call from the living area.

Jim almost jumped at the sudden call but was also grateful to it as it got him moving once more. He walked out of the bedroom and looked at Spock, "Spock," he said softly as he went over to him.

"Jim, how did you sleep?" he asked him, concern in his voice.

"I didn't sleep too well and it wasn't only because of what happened," he admitted honestly as he looked at him. , "I needed you there with me, right there and you weren't," his tone was almost accusatory, but he needed Spock to understand that if he hid away.

Spock looked at him and could see the truth in his blue eyes, "I am sorry," he answered, looking a little guilty that he had harmed his T'hy'la, "I thought that after what had happened you would need some space to deal with what you have been through."

"I do, but not from you. I need you and I know I said not to call him, but I do need Bones as well. The two of you, I know will help me," he told him, shuddering a little.

Spock looked him over, "Are you still in pain?" he asked, he knew that while Bones had treated Jim's injuries the lingering pain from then could be around for a while longer.

Jim shook his head, "Just a little sore, but that will go in a couple of hours, maybe a day," he said, "I need to get to the bridge," he rasped as he went to walk past Spock.

"I believe we should attend breakfast first and then head to the bridge, we still have some time before we are both on duty," he told him.

Jim stopped where he was and turned to Spock, "I don't know if I am up to going to the mess hall," he answered him.

"I understand that, which is why breakfast is on the table for us," he told him, a little upturn of the lips as he smiled at the younger man.

Jim looked behind him and saw that the table had been set out for the two of them, he smiled as he looked back to his partner and said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he said as he went over to the table and pulled out a chair for Jim. Jim took it and sat down, Spock sitting next to him.

The two ate in silence as Spock watched Jim, making sure that he ate enough to be able to sustain him through till lunch. They finished and Spock got up to take care of the dishes. Jim smiled at him as he watched him move around.

"Are you coming to bridge with me?" he asked the Vulcan.

Spock shook his head, "No, I am needed in the science labs for part of the morning," he told him, "We are running the tests on the grains that were picked up a month ago on Allanah III,"  he replied.

Jim nodded his head, "I thought that was already done?" he questioned as he stood up and the two of them headed out of their room.

"No, there was a mistake during the beginning of the process, which is why I am heading there now. To make sure that this time they do it correctly, it will be two weeks before we will get all the results. Later than planned, but it will be done correctly," he told him as they went to the turbolift and got in.

"Well that’s good," Jim said with a small smile. It felt good to be doing something normal, but he had no idea how things will play out when he got to the Bridge, he would have liked to have had Spock with him when he went back on the Bridge. The only reason why he didn't talk Spock into going with him was because he needed to do this on his own, he needed to get back control and quick. He was the captain of the ship and that was what he needed to be.

"Bye," he said to Spock as he got off and headed to the science labs.

"Comm me if you need me," Spock told him, a soft and concerned look on his face. A part of him wanted to join Jim on the bridge and make sure that he would be all right.

"I will," he nodded to him as the door closed and the lift carried on towards the bridge. He took a breath as he felt it slowing down. he gathered himself and walked onto the Bridge, he smiled and nodded to the crew. He saw some curious looks from some of the people on the Bridge and from other he felt the more steely gaze. "Morning," he said to them all.

"Sir, good to see you’re feeling better," Chekov said a smile on his face as he looked at his captain.

"That I am," he smiled back to him, though Sulu and Chekov could see that it wasn't his usual smile. It was a little more subdued than it normally was. Jim made his way to the captain’s chair and sat down, "All systems reports,” he ordered as he looked at them all in turn. Everyone answered as normal, keeping any emotions from their voices.

"Nothing to report sir," the venom in Uhura's voice was enough to kill a thousand men.

Jim looked at her, wondering what was going on with the woman, "Nothing at all?" he asked her, wondering if she would just spit out what was wrong this time. He had often been on the other end of her ire, and now it was just something he had to put up with on occasions. Though most of the times, it had to do with Spock and not listening when they went on away missions and getting hurting, worrying the Vulcan.

"No sir," she said as she turned back to her console and ignored him.

Jim gave a little sigh as he turned around and looked at Chekov and asked him, "What is our ETA to Sevelta VI?" he sat there, a small smile on his face as he waited for an answer.

"We should be there in 63 hours, with minutes to spare," he answered, a smile on his face as he looked at his Captain.

"Good to hear," he smiled back, "They need these supplies quickly, it will help with the epidemic they are experiencing," he added as he sat back in the captain's chair.

The bridge went quiet as a yeoman walked up to him and handed him some pads to go through. He looked at the first one and almost sighed as he saw that it was a long report that he would have to read. It wasn't that unusual, but he hated this part of the job. He started going through it, trying to ignore the glare that came from Uhura at times and even the worried looks that Sulu and Chekov were sending him. There were a few others that were almost glaring at him, but none more obvious about it than Uhura. He hoped that Spock wouldn't be in the labs for much longer. He didn't know how much more he could put up with before he said something to the woman.

He signed off on the pad and then looked at four more that he had to go over. The second one wasn't as bad and was from engineering. This one he understood a lot better than the first one. He sighed a little and then carried on reading through it, smiling a little about the way that Scotty's personality came through in his report. He noticed that with Chekov and a few others as well. Bones was another one. He wondered if he could call the doctor up for a little while. He shook his head a little and carried on with his work, no he would see them at lunch in the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome kudos and comments, you guys are the best. I’m really happy that you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Star Trek, just having a bit of fun while I have the chance.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had family down for the day.

Chapter Eight

It had been two weeks since his attack and Jim was feeling even more stressed. He was beginning to panic when he was on his own and Spock and Bones weren't there with him. He had tried to fight them, but even after talking to Bones and taking his advice it was hard for him. He walked alone through the corridor, trying to keep it together as he went to the officer’s mess hall. Bones and Spock were going to be waiting for him. Spock had been spending a lot of time down in the science lab, sorting out the problem with Allanah III and the grain. Jim hoped that it wouldn’t take too much longer as he was missing having the Vulcan on the bridge.

He walked in and looked, almost hunching in on himself as he felt he looks aimed towards him. It was hard for him as he spotted them and walked over to the three of them. He sat down, not wanting to get up again, but thankful that he didn't when he saw a tray of food waiting for him, "Thanks," Jim said as he looked at Spock, knowing it was him that had gotten his lunch.

"You are welcome," he said as he then lowered his voice a little, "I have seen that you are stressed beyond the normal over the last two weeks."

Jim nodded a little bit as he saw Bones look him over, "Not been sleeping right and it's not that you are beside me Spock," he told him as he then added, "It's just the crew, it's like they know something and they all keep looking at me. Some of them are so angry that I can feel their eyes burn into me."

Spock looked at him and gave a subtle glance around the hall, he noticed that there were a few doing just that and aiming them right at the captain, "I see," he said with a little nod, he wanted to reach out, but not in public, "I have been having  similar trouble as well."

"Similar how?" Bones asked him, wondering what was going on with the crew. He had seen them all gather together at times and he wondered what they were talking about on occasions, tempted to ask Scotty to bug some of them just so he could find out.

"They have been looking at me with sympathy in their eyes, like I have lost something. I do not understand why they would do such a thing, as I have not lost anything," he answered him, truly puzzled by them all.

"I know what you mean," Jim said as he looked at Spock and then over to Bones, "I don't know what’s going on Bones, but if you find out, would you clue the two of us in?" he asked him, trying to aim for a joke, but it fell flat as he was just too tired and too stressed to use his usual jovial attitude.

They passed the rest of the lunch by with small talk. Both Bones and Spock were trying to ease the captain’s tension by keeping things light. Spock decided that he would take up his spot on the bridge for the rest of his shift instead of going back to the science lab.

XxXxX

Jim looked at the 3D chessboard before him. he and Spock were playing a game now that their shifts were over and they could both relax for a while. It would be nice to be able to do so after the stress of the day. Jim was still quieter than he had been and Spock had understood that it would take time for him to recover from what happened, that he may never be who he once was.

"How are things going with Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked him softly, wanting to know a little about the talks that the two of them were having every couple of days.

Jim looked at him, he was a little surprised as he didn't think Spock would ask him, "It's erm..." he trailed off, not really know where he should start.

"If you do not wish to answer, do not force yourself, I know that it will be hard to talk about," he told him, a soft look on his face.

"I know that, I know, but I think you have a right to know as well. You are dealing with one hell of a messed up man," he said with a shake of his head.

"I am not, I am dealing with someone who survived a vicious attack against his person and who is doing the best he can to recover from it, while not letting anyone know what has happened. Not to mention that the crew seem to have taken leaves of their senses," Spock told him, his voice was soft but stern voice as he tried to reassure him that things would get better.

"Yeah," he said with a soft smile.

"Good to know that you know that," he told him.

Jim smile and laughed a little, "Okay, let's carry on with this game," he said as he moved his bishop.

Spock looked back to the board and smiled as he saw what his T'hy'la was trying to do, "You shall not trap me that easily," he said as he moved his Queen up a level.

Jim smiled and laughed, "I can try," he told him.

Spock smiled at him and reached out, but he had forgotten to warn him that he was doing so as he touched Jim's arm. Jim went stiff as he felt the touch. His mind went immediately to what had happened and tried his best to forget what was going on, but it wasn't happening. His mind was sending him flashing images of what went on and he wrenched his arm from Spock's and rushed towards the other end of the room. Breathing hard he tried his best to get himself under control.

Spock looked in horror at his mate, he had forgotten, how could he do such a thing. He went over to where Jim was and sat down on the floor, "Jim, it is alright my T'hy'la, you are safe, you are on the Enterprise and we are far away from Starbase 7," he whispered.

Spock carried on talking softly as he tried to calm him down, it took a while but then Jim began to calm and listen to the soothing tone of Spock’s voice.

"Spock," he said his voice scared and full of fear.

"It is alright my T'hy'la, you are safe, I am right here with you," he whispered as he held out his arms, in case his mate wish to be held.

Jim looked at him for a moment and then darted into Spock's arms, he calmed even more when he felt them wrapped around him gently, "Sorry, forgot where I was for a moment," he said, voice shaking badly.

"It is alright," he reassured him, remaining there as he gently rubbed Jim's back, soothing him further.

An hour later Spock helped Jim up off the floor and they went back to the chess set on the table. Spock never mentioned anything about it and Jim couldn’t help but be relieved about that. He knew that Spock may mention it to Bones and he didn’t care about that, as he knew that  Bones would be able to help him as well. They were almost at the end of the game and Jim knew that in a few more moves he was going to be beaten by Spock.

"Thank you," he said as he pushed over his king to show that he accepted defeat.

"For what?" Spock couldn’t help but be a little puzzled by the admission.

Jim smiled as he said, "You know what for, for talking to me, for calming me down. Who knows how long I would have been like that without you there to help me out of it," he told him.

"You are always welcome T'hy'la," Spock inclined his head slightly, a soft smile on his face.

Jim yawned as he looked at the clock, "Well I think it's time for me to go to bed," he said, "You coming?" he asked him, feeling a little unsure after what happened to have Spock next to him, but he knew that he would be better for it in the end.

Spock smiled at him and nodded his head, "Of course. I shall do my meditation first if you do not mind waiting a little longer?" he asked him.

"Of course not," he told him, was silent for a while, "I know you taught me the basics, so I think I might join you," he added.

"I would welcome your company," Spock replied as he brought out his meditation mat and laid it out.

Jim sat with him  and the two joined each other in meditation. Jim hoped that it would help him in the long run. he knew that it could if he gave it a chance to calm him down and keep his mind focused as well as be able to deal with what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome kudos and comments, you guys are the best. I’m really happy that you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Star Trek, just having a bit of fun while I have the chance.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for not updating, things have been busy over the last couple of weeks.

Chapter Nine

Jim walked into Bones’ office and sat down as he smiled a little to his friend, sitting on the other side of the table. They were to have a small talk that day, just a friendly one and nothing to do with what was going on. Jim had taken to going to see Bones when he had the chance, taking the time to talk over things that were bothering him. It had helped him a lot, even though he knew he still had a long way to go before he recovered, but he was trying.

“Hey Bones,” he greeted his friend.

“Jimmy,” he grinned to him and pushed over the small cup of tea to him, knowing that he was avoiding drinking anything alcoholic, just in case. Bones agreed that it was a good idea not to for now, but he knew in the end it would be fine, “How are things?” he asked .

Jim looked at him and then down to the cup, he gave a small smile, “I don’t really know. Things are going well with the ship and our missions, there have been no deaths on away missions for over three months. Have to admit that’s a good thing and the injuries have been down,” he confessed.

Bones gave him a look, “You know what I am asking you kid, how are you doing?”

Jim sighed and shook his head, taking hold of the tea in both hands, “I really don’t know. Spock’s been great, he has been keeping calm and everything, making sure that I don’t mess up because all I want to do is run and hide. He talks me out of it, making sure that I know that no one would harm me,” he admitted, his voice soft as he talked about Spock and what the Vulcan had been doing to help him.

“Good to hear that he  is helping,” he nodded.

“Yeah he is,” he smiled a little and then sighed, his smile dropping from his face, “Bones, I think some of the crew know what is going on, it's just that a lot of them are acting like I’m something that they found on the bottom of their shoes,” he stated, his voice dropping even more as he spoke.

Bones shook his head, “Kid, no one but you, Spock and myself know what happened, no one. I’ve not filed one report on you. All of what I have done, including the evidence is in a locker that only I have access to and it's logged when someone goes in it. I’ve not gone in there since I put it all in there and no one else has gone in either because it would have alerted me if that was the case,” he reassured him.

“Then why are they doing it?” he asked, “Spock is getting them as well, but his are different, I…” he trailed off sighing.

“Jim, no one knows alright, it’s just us three and you know I won't say a thing to anyone,” he reassured him.

Jim nodded his head, “Alright,” he sighed, still not too sure about what Bones was telling him.

The two talked for a while longer, since Jim had just finished his shift, Spock had told him to go on and he would wait for him in their quarters with dinner.

XxXxX

Jim walked towards the Mess Hall, he was going to be having dinner with Spock and Bones, since his shift on the bridge was now over. Spock had been finishing his work in the science labs for the end of his shift. It had been over two months since they had left Starbase 7 and Jim was still feeling nervous about being around the ship on his own. Part of him hadn’t wanted to go on any of the away missions, but had had to.

Jim had almost panicked when it went down to Tergite I, it was a diplomatic mission that required him to go down. It was only thanks to Spock that he had made it through that mission without messing it up. The small bond that was between them was becoming strong, as Spock often used it to calm him when they were busy and Jim was beginning to panic. He walked through the corridors, thinking over all that had happened since that day.

It has been two weeks since he had talked with Bones about the crew and he had found that the crew had taken one of three routes with him and it was nerve wracking to find out which side they were on when he came to talk to any of them. One side were sneering and looking at him as if he was the worst thing imaginable, the other lot were looking at him with curiosity and there were only a couple of those. The last group was those that didn’t react to him and he preferred those since he didn’t have to worry about how they would behave around him.

He sighed as he carried on walking. He ignored a few of the people around him, trying to keep himself together so he could eat with his fiancé and friend. He had to admit to himself that he hated being around his ship now. He didn’t know if he could trust most of the crew and he was beginning to find it hard to even think about doing anything more than his job and trying to stay out of everyone’s way. It had taken both Spock and Bones to talk him into going to the mess hall for dinner, he had started taking his meals in private so he wouldn’t have people staring at him over the last two weeks.

Jim almost smiled in relief as he got in the turbolift and went down. He felt safe there since it was closed in and no one could sneak up on him. The lift stopped and then he walked out after taking a  breath to steel himself. He walked along the corridor and he would soon turn a corner and see the doors. There was no one in the corridor, which wasn’t that unusual, since shift had ended for most of the crew an hour ago. He had taken a little longer to finish off some paperwork that had to be sent to the Admiralty.

Jim shivered as he felt eyes on him, he looked around beginning to feel nervous about being out in the open. He looked around wondering if he could see someone. There was no one, but there were places where people could hide. He shuddered once more then he began to quicken his pace. He was just about to reach the corner when he felt someone put a hand over his mouth and pull him into one of the jefferies tube entrances.

Jim couldn’t move, he couldn’t react, all he could think about was what had happened to him. He shook as he felt a breath on his ears.

“You’re disgusting going around with him still. With what you have done, you should do the decent thing and leave him,” the voice whispered into his ear, “You’re nothing but a cheat, a piece of filth,” he sneered once more before he shoved Jim away and out of the small alcove.

Jim fell to the floor shaking, he needed to get out he needed to be somewhere safe. He got to his feet shaking still, not caring to look around and find out who had done this. He just wanted to go someone safe. He walked along the corridors and into the turbolift. He leaned against the back of it, sighing a little, feeling safe in there.

Jim looked at the doors as they opened. He was on his deck, but he didn’t know if he could go out. Could he just walked to the other end and into his quarters. It seemed like a momentous task to him. He took a breath and with shaky legs, he made his way down the corridor and to his quarters. He fell to the ground as soon as the door opened and closed behind him.

“Oh God,” he muttered.Shaking, he fed the bond his panic and need for Spock to come to him. He wanted him there now, he wanted Spock beside him, holding him and telling him that everything was fine.

It didn’t take long for Spock and Bones to walked through the door and see him. He explained quickly that he had panicked, but he didn’t tell them why. He didn’t want them to know that he couldn’t fight the man off. Spock held Jim closely, soothing him, he knew that Jim wasn’t telling them the whole truth of what happened, but for now he wouldn’t push. Bones left for a moment and the returned with something to eat for the three of them, he didn’t want to leave Jim alone just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome kudos and comments, you guys are the best. I’m really happy that you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek at all, in any form. Though how I wish I did.
> 
> Sorry for being away for so long. Near the beginning of last year, I had a health scare and didn't get the all clear until the beginning of November. Taken the last two months to get back into the swing of things. So hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Madyamisam who went through this chapter, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Chapter Ten

Uhura walked down to Christine's quarters, others were meeting there as well. Things had not gone to plan at all and she was getting pissed. She hated the fact that James T Kirk had fooled Spock. The Vulcan was too kind for his own good, too blind as well. She and others were going to be meeting to see if they could come up with something that would get the two split up, there was no way that she could let their sham of a relationship continue.

She buzzed on Christine's door and waited for the woman to let her in, "Hey Chrissy," Uhura greeted as she walked into the room, looking around she could see that there were a few more of their group there, not all of them since there wouldn't be enough room. But some of them that were more involved in trying to break Spock and Kirk up.

"Hey Ny," she smiled at her, "come and sit down, you're the last one to come, the others can't all fit in here," she told her as she went and took one of the remaining two chairs.

"Glad I could get here then," she smiled back and took the last chair, "So what do we need to go over?" she asked as she looked through the six people that had gathered.

"We've tried warning him away but Kirk isn't listening, if anything, he and Commander Spock are closer than they ever were before," one of the men answered.

"I know Sanders," Uhura nodded, "I've been seeing it," she huffed.

"I just can't believe he would have cheated on the Commander, why would he do that?" Orion asked, shaking his head.

"He's a playboy, a slut," Uhura snorted, "Come on, you've all heard the story of how he ended up joining Starfleet, how Admiral Pike found him in a bar, hitting on me and starting a fight with a load of others," she finished, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," the man gave a sigh, "I just wish it wasn't true, I thought he was a good captain, that he had changed himself and made good on what he wanted to do in life," he finished.

"Some people never change," she whispered as she looked at the others in the room, "Now, we need to come up with something that will get him to leave Spock," she looked around, "Any ideas?" she asked them.

"Mike grabbed him and tried to warn him, but so far he hasn't taken the hint at all. He did panic though when he was grabbed," he told them all, "so maybe we can use that. He doesn't like being grabbed," he smirked.

Christine nodded her head, "That's a good idea and I might be able to get into his records and see what we can use there," she added looked at Uhura.

"I know he is allergic to some things, we don't want him dead so find out the more mild allergies he has so we can use them. They would cause him rashes and things like that," s she looked around the group once more, "Right we have a couple, but we need more than just that."

"I know, I don't know why the others won't help, there are a couple that doesn't believe he has cheated on the Commander," Kelly said with a shake of her head.

"I know," Christine said with a shake of her head, "I haven't talked to Doctor McCoy because we all know that he will be with Kirk no matter what, they are as thick as thieves at times."

Uhura nodded her head, "yeah I know."

"Doctor McCoy and Kirk have been spending a lot of time in the doctor's office, I don't know what they are doing, but they are talking and they always come out looking worse for wear, I think McCoy might be trying to get him to tell Spock what really happened," Christine said as she remember the few times that she had seen them coming out of the office.

"Right," Orion said with a nodded, "So, is that all that we have so far?" he asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, but we should keep an eye on them both and if you have a chance to make Kirk's life hell then do it," Uhura said, her voice low and dangerous, she hated what Kirk was doing to her friend. Spock was innocent and was being taken for a ride by the Captain.

They talked for a while longer, making a couple of more plans. It didn't take long for them to break up and begin to head back to their own quarters, or where they needed to be for their shifts.

XxXxX

Sulu buzzed on the door and waited for it to open. He grinned as Scotty answer it and said softly, "Thanks for letting us do this," he looked at Chekhov who was standing next to him.

Scotty moved aside as he said, "Come on in," he grinned as the door closed behind the two and they went and sat down, drinks already out and waiting for them both.

"Why are we here?" Chekhov asked as he looked at the two other men.

Sulu looked at him as he picked up his drink and took a sip, blinking a few times before straightening up, "wow, Scotty, this is good," he looked at the man and smiled.

"Tis lad," he grinned and then turned to Chekhov, "Something going on the Capt'n," he whispered.

"But what?" he asked, "I just don't know why we are meeting at all," he added softly.

"Something going on and over the last few days I've noticed that a lot of the crew have been making little mistakes, going at him about things. It is going to have an effect when it comes to the reviews later on and I know if things go wrong then the Captain would be held responsible of some of it," Sulu added, shaking his head.

"I noticed that a few have been getting too close to him over the last couple of days," Scotty said, "And I don't like it, something is going on with him," he finished.

"I wish I could find out what, but I think that Doctor McCoy knows as well," Sulu said.

Chekhov looked between the two of them, "What do you think has happened to the captain?" he asked them both, worry now making itself known in his voice.

Sulu and Scotty looked at him, "I don't know what is going on lad, but something is and people are saying that he has cheated on Commander Spock and I know that Kirk wouldn't do that at all, he loves Spock with all that he is," Scotty said as he looked at the young ensign.

"They would not carry on with the bonding if anything like that had happened," Chekhov said softly as he looked at them both and the plans are still going ahead."

"Aye lad," Scotty nodded, "Right, let's see if we can find out what happened and make sure that we support our captain and keep them all working right in our departments," he added.

XxXxX

Jim sat in his quarters, he was alone for a while and he preferred it at that moment in time. He had panicked once again while he was out in the ship and he didn't want to be anywhere, not even the bridge. He had almost asked Bones to make a call and let him off for the day. It was only his own stubbornness that kept him going to the bridge after his last panic attack. Bones had been giving him some tips and help in trying to keep them under control, but with the tensions between the crew and himself, it was getting harder and harder for him to do so.

Spock walked in and saw Jim sitting staring out of the window as the stars went by. He would have remained in the science labs for a while longer, but their small bond was screaming of a deep pain that Jim was feeling.

"T'hy'la," he greeted as he walked over and sat beside him

Jim glanced at him before looking back out of the window. He didn't say anything but leaned against Spock and relaxed into him. Jim wasn't recovering well and Spock knew that soon he would have to take action and the only thing he could think of was taking time away from the Enterprise to let him recover without the pressure of always having to think about duty and work and those around him. They could just be themselves and take the time to work through their problems. Spock looked down at Jim and held him gently in his arms, going back to watching the stars as they passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos, I do hope that you have enjoyed the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek 2009, just having a little bit of fun while I have the chance.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Chapter Eleven

Four months had gone by and Jim was feeling isolated and alone. Even with Spock and Bones helping him as they were, he knew he wasn't recovering well. Jim leaned against the wall next to the window and looked out. He was once again in his quarters alone, Spock had been kind enough to get him the day off so he could just be alone and have time to recover from an allergic reaction that morning at breakfast.

Jim sighed, he had been having more and more reactions to things over the last two weeks and it had been hard on to carry on after some of them. Thankfully none of them had been serious enough to make him stay in sickbay for more than a few hours. It was making it hard for him to trust anything around him, well, anyone but Spock and Bones as he knew that he could trust the two.

Jim felt the hypo that was in his pocket, it was hard against his legs and he only had it with him since he had a bad reaction a few days ago. Bones had made sure that he knew how to use it, just in case. He dreaded having to use it when something happens, not if, but when. He knew it was going to.

There had been so many things going on, his laundry had been contaminated with something that had given him hives each time he wore something and in the end, he had to wash them himself just to make sure that he would be able to wear something. He was scared to wear something in his wardrobe now and he knew that he would have to in the end because he wasn't going to wash everything he owned just to make sure, he might be in a rush one of the days.

Spock knew some of what was going on, but not everything, he didn't want to bother him more than he already was. People were bumping into him almost all the time, and it was beginning to make him nervous when he was walking around. Jim glanced to the time and gave a sigh as he began to head to sickbay. He was due to talk with Bones again and he knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. Jim was going to lie once more and make Bones believe that he was getting better when in reality he was getting worse.

XxXxX

Spock looked at Doctor McCoy and sat down. They were having a quick meeting before Jim arrived for his bi-weekly talk with Bones. They would have an hour before Jim was due. Since Spock had relieved him of duty for the rest of the day.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" McCoy asked him, he had no idea what was going on and why the Vulcan wanted to talk to him before Jim came.

"There is something going on with Jim," he said without any more prompting.

"What like?" he asked him, sitting straighter in his chair.

"He has been avoiding going out of our quarters and has started to stop going to the mess hall for any meal," he told him.

"I know that he has been having a few allergic reactions to things, we can't figure out where it's coming from either," McCoy said, shaking his head. He had been trying to find out what was going on and had even talked with Scotty to find out what was in Jim's last few meals. But there had been nothing from the replicator to indicate that something had been added that would have caused the reaction.

"So we have people aboard this vessel that are determined to harm our Captain and none of us can find out what is going on," Spock said, almost growling as he thought of his mate being in such danger.

Bones looked at him and nodded, "Unfortunately that seems to be the case. I don't know who it is, though they have caused problems for Jim. Jim is not doing well Spock, he fakes it at the moment, fake smile, fake getting better, fake finding his balance again, but it's going to crumble soon enough and it's not going to be pleasant when it happens. He's a strong man, but even then we all have our limits and he is beginning to get to his," he said, sighing as he thought of his friend.

"He is fearful when we leave our quarters when we are in the corridors. He is looking around waiting for someone to come and attack him. I do now know if there is anyone that has done so, as he is hiding things from me, even with the strength of our bond growing he is able to hide," he told the doctor.

McCoy sighed, "I know something is going on, he was going on about some of the crew looking at him with disgust and he was worried about someone knowing what had happened to him. But I've got nothing of what has happened in his medical file, it's in a separate one under high encryption. Hell you were the one to make that encryption for me along with the evidence in the lockup," he said as he added, "it seems like he is being paranoid, but I don't think that's the case, especially with all the times I've had to treat him to a reaction to something I know he would never normally come across."

"What else has happened to him that he has not told me off, Doctor?" Spock said as he sat up even straighter.

"A few days ago someone in Landry had switched the soap they use, because of this Jim had a reaction, his skin was raw for the day almost. Thankfully it was only a mild allergic reaction, but it could have been a lot worse and he just brushed it off, even though I know him. I know he would never have that stuff used on his clothes. I went down there after I finished treating him and called them out about it. Not one of them looked guilty, hell a couple of them even looked smug that they caused the Captain harm," he said, almost growling himself as he thought of the pain that his best friend had been in when he had come to him.

"Make a note of those that looked smug when you dressed them down, maybe we can compile a list of those that are doing so, we might be able to figure out who they are and why they are doing this," Spock said with a nod.

"Might be an idea," he agreed, "Right, if you don't want Jim knowing that you have been here then you better go," he said as he looked at the time.

Spock checked the time and nodded his head, "Very well, we shall speak on this another time," he said as she stood up.

"All right Spock," Bones said as he then watched the Vulcan as he left. He gave a sigh and wondered how Jim was actually doing. He sat there and waited, wondering if he had time for a quick Bourbon before his friend would get there, "Not a good idea," he muttered to himself, wouldn't do to let Jim think what they talked about was getting to him, it was more of a case that Jim was hiding and his own worry.

"Hey Bones," came a voice from the doorway.

Bones looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Jim, come and sit," he told him.

Jim walked in and sat down, pulling out the hypo, "See, I'm still carrying it," he told him a smile on his face.

Bones smiled back as he said, "Well that's good, make sure you do and keep your communicator on you as well, just in case it doesn't work you'll be able to send a message with it," he told him, worry in his voice as he thought of all the things that could go wrong with him.

Jim nodded his head as he looked at his friend and asked him, "So what do you want to talk about this time?"

Bones smiled to him and said, "Anything and everything, how are you feeling?" he asked first.

"A…" he trailed off, wanting to find the right words to use, "A little nervous still but I know that's to be expected," he answered softly.

Bones smiled to him, knowing it was a lie, a small one as he could see Jim was worried and fearful of something. He was in for a long night of trying to figure out what Jim wasn't saying. He nodded his head and began to ask a few questions before he was able to get Jim to just talk to him about the ship and what he had been doing over the last day or two. Bones was able to find out that he had a few reactions but none that needed the hypo, which was a relief. Now he just wanted the man to tell him what else was going on and all would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and kudos. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek 2009, just having a bit of fun.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Chapter Twelve

Jim walked beside Spock heading towards the mess hall for dinner. The Vulcan had only just been able to talk Jim into going there. Jim had been avoiding the place for the last couple of days. Jim knew he would have to eventually, but he no longer felt safe going there, or anywhere on the ship except for his quarters. Though he was starting to feel unsafe even in his quarters over the last day. Especially when he was on his own. When he was with Spock or Bones, he felt that little bit safer. He glanced over to Spock and smiled when the Vulcan looked at him.

"Are you all right?" Spock asked him softly.

Jim nodded, "Yeah, I'm good," he answered him, though Spock could tell that it was a lie.

Spock inclining his head a little, "Very well," he said.

Jim glanced at him and then looked away quickly. He could see that Spock hadn't believed him. "Sorry Spock," he said gently, "I'm okay, not great, not fine by a long shot, but okay," he told him, hoping that Spock wouldn't question him any further than that. Jim was hiding a lot of what was going on from Spock and Bones, and while he didn't like the fact that he was hiding something, he knew he had to.

"I understand," Spock told him, seeing that he no longer wished to talk about it.

Jim smiled at him as they carried on down the corridor, neither of them saying anything more as they did so. Jim couldn't think of a single thing to say. Jim didn't know if he would ever get the courage to talk to Spock about what had happened. He didn't know if he would even be able to tell him of the little mishaps that had been happening around the ship. Spock watched his Captain and T'hy'la and could see the man was in deep thought. He almost sighed as there was so much that he wanted to ask Jim, and hoped he would get a straight answer if he did. It didn't' take them long to reach the mess Hall and the two walked inside. Jim looked around for Bones and smiled a little when he saw the grumpy doctor sitting on his own.

"I shall get our meal Jim," Spock said softly as he put a gentle hand on the small of Jim's back, pushing him slightly towards Bones.

Jim smiled as he then walked over to where Bones was sitting and Spock headed to the replicator to get their meal. Jim sat down across from Bones, "Hey Bones," he greeted the man.

Bones looked up from his meal and smiled, "Good to see you as well," he told him as he looked around the mess Hall. Spock was right, there were a number of foul looks being directed at Jim.

"Anything interesting in Sickbay?" he asked him waiting for Spock to get back with their meal.

"Nah, only Ensign Harmon coming in after he walked into the Jeffries tube and fell down it," he said with a snort, the man was almost a walking disaster, so far he had nothing more serious that bruising, Ensign Harmon was damn lucky at times.

"Not seriously hurt?" Jim asked worry crept into his voice.

"Nah," Bones said with a shake of his head, "he's was fine as soon as I patched up his bruises," he told him.

Spock walked over to them with two trays in his hands, he set down one in front of Jim and the other in front of himself as he sat down, "Good evening Doctor," he said glancing at Bones.

"Spock," Bones nodded back, a small quirk of his lips, "So how have things been on the bridge?"

"I have barely been on the bridge over my last two shifts, I have been fixing the mistake from Corona science department may need to be rearranged as they have started to make more and more mistakes over the last few months," he said, a serious look on his face. This was the fourth time that he had to spend time in the Science Lab and not on the bridge, because someone had made such a mistake that he was needed to oversee what was going on there for a while.

"Think they are trying to tell you to stay with them instead of going to the bridge?" Jim asked him, smirking a little, a bit of his old humor creeping in.

"I do not know," he said with a shake of his head as he began to eat his meal, "You should eat Jim," he said as he looked the man over. Jim had lost some weight, and while it might not be that obvious to most of the crew, to Spock and Bones it was obvious.

Jim began to eat his meal, a small smile on his face as he talked with the two. It wasn't long before he began to feel his throat begin to tighten. He took a breath and then another, finding it harder and harder with each one he took. Bones looked at him and saw that he was having trouble breathing.

"Jim?" he said a little worried.

"Can't... breath," he was able to gasp out as his throat began to tighten and close up on him.

Bones could see the panic in his eyes as he looked at Spock, "Spock get a med team here now," he told him as he then went to Jim and grabbed the hypo out of Jim's pocket. He administered it. He waited a moment but he could see that it wasn't working, "Damn it," he growled as Jim's lips began to turn blue.

Bones got up and looked around, grabbing a few things that he would need. He went back over to Jim, Spock, holding his hand and trying to keep him calm. He knelt down and could see that Jim was no longer able to get any air. He took the knife and used an old method. He put a hole in the trachea and put a straw in it so that Jim would be able to breathe. The people in the room could hear Jim breathing through the straw. it was moments later that the med team came in.

Bones was settling Jim on the stretcher and Spock turned around to look at the food that he had gotten for his T'hy'la and grabbed it. He knew that there must have been something in there that had caused the reaction. Bones was finished getting Jim on the stretcher and within the moment they were out of the door. Spock quickly followed them, worried about Jim. Spock could not get the sound of Jim's struggled breathing from his mind.

XxXxX

Spock waited in sickbay, McCoy and Jim were in one of the private rooms, and he had been told to wait outside while the doctor was caring for the Captain. Spock had locked the doctor's office, he had put the food that Jim had been eating inside, and he wanted no one to tamper with it. Spock could not trust the crew and he did not want them to try and get rid of the evidence of someone's wrong doings. It needed to be tested and he believed that the doctor had the more comprehensive list of things that Jim was allergic to. He looked up as the door to the private room that Jim had been taken too opened.

"How is he Doctor McCoy?" he asked him as he stepped forwards.

Bones looked at him and smiled a little, "He is breathing properly again. I've healed up the Tracheotomy, so he doesn't have the hole in his throat anymore," he told him, "I just wish I knew what had happened to him and why he had the reaction?" he questioned.

"He was afraid," Spock said softly, his mind going back to what had happened, "I could feel his fear and he was scared that he was going to die," he told him looking up.

"Spock, Jim is fine, a little worse for wear, I admit that. I don't blame him for being scared, I think anyone would be, now why don't you come and see him," he said as he began to lead the way to the room.

Spock shook his head, "You need to test the food first, I have taken the precaution of locking it in your office. I did not wish for others to come in and take it or destroy it," he told him.

"Damn, I didn't even think about getting what caused this," he said as he looked over to his office door, "At the moment Jim's asleep, and will be for a couple of hours at least. Maybe longer, because he doesn't look like he has been sleeping well."

"He has not," Spock admit, "he does not go to you for help as he does not wish to bother you," he added.

Bones nodded his head, "Right," he said, planning on doing something about that when Jim woke up, "Come and let's get this over with before someone does get in and get rid of it," he said.

Spock nodded his head and the two of them walked into McCoy's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and Kudos, hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek 2009, just having a little fun.
> 
> Sorry for taking a while to get this up. Been really busy for a while, so much so that I will be moving my update day to Sundays from now on.

Chapter Thirteen

Spock and Bones walked through the door and into Bones' office. On the table in the middle of the room was the plate of food that Jim had been eating. Bones walked over and began to scan it, tricorder out and scanning. It didn't take long to find out what was in it that caused the reaction. The doctor looked over at him and grimaced. Spock knew that at that moment that there was someone on the ship that had caused the Jim's almost deadly reaction.

"What is in it?" Spock asked him.

"Peanuts, some strawberry extract as well as banana," he said softly going back over to Spock.

"They would not have caused such a severe reactions when he has eaten something with those ingredients in his food, he has a little trouble breathing but he is able to correct it with his normal dose," Spock frowned.

"I know, but if you put them all together, then they could cause this," Bones sighed, "It's a damn good thing I was there, he..." he trailed off not really wanting to think of what had happened, and what could have happened if he hadn't been there.

Spock nodded his head, "May I now see Jim?" he asked softly.

Bones smiled and nodded, "Come on," he told him as he then led the way to Jim's room.

Spock walked in and looked at Jim lying so still on the bed, he was pale but asleep. Spock walked over and stood by Jim's bed, reaching down and taking Jim's hand into his own, and holding it gently.

"He is going to be fine Spock," Bones said as he watched the Vulcan, he could just about see the emotions that were warring within him.

"I understand that what I do not understand is why the crew would turn on the Captain the way they have. They have almost caused his death, and I will find the ones that were responsible," he said standing straight and looked down at Jim.

"I know you will Spock, and trust me, you're not the only one that doesn't get why the crew is doing this. There are some that haven't done a thing and I know they won't because they actually care about Jim," he sighed, walking over and looked down to his friend, "he has been through a lot over the last few months, and it just seems to get worse all the time for him. I don't know what I can do to help him anymore Spock, this is going to hurt him deeply," he said looking at Spock and watching him.

"I agree Doctor," Spock nodded, "I shall have to start my investigation. I will be beginning with the replicator that I use to acquire Jim's food," he said with a nod and then looked down at Jim once more, "Sleep well my T'hy'la," he said softly as he ran two fingers over the side of Jim's face, teasing at the psi points as he went. He looked at Bones and said, "Take care of him and keep him safe, let no one, other that yourself into the room."

Bones looked at him, about to protest and then nodded. He had seen the look on Nurse Chapel's face, "I won't Spock, the door will now be coded to voice prints for you and myself and that's it." he reassured him.

Spock nodded his head, "Very well," he said, letting go of Jim's hand and walked out of the room.

Bones looked down at his friend and sighed, "He is worried sick now," he said softly, "I really didn't think the crew would do something like this but have no doubt that Spock will be doing all he can to find out who has done this to you," he told him as he pulled up one of the chairs from the edge of the room and set it next to the bed. He wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, not only to reassure Spock that he would be protecting Jim but for himself. He was worried about Jim, about his mental state, and the crew's determination to harm their captain.

XxXxX

Spock walked out of Sickbay and went through the corridors, he made a quick call to Scotty to meet him in the Mess Hall and headed down himself. He reached the room and waited for Scotty to arrive before he walked inside. He looked around and could see a few more people lingering around. He stood there for a moment and wondered if the one who had contaminated Jim's food was among them.

"I need everyone to clear this room immediately," Spock called out, his voice only slightly raised so that they all would be able to hear him.

Spock and Scotty watched as the people there began to get up and leave. It wasn't long before the place was empty. Scotty looked at the Commander and waited for a few moments, wanting to know why he was there.

"What am I doing here commander?" Scotty asked him.

"I require your help with a task, and you are one of the few that I can trust," was the answered, but Scotty could see that there was more to it. He waited a little longer and then Spock explained a little more, "The Captain was having his evening meal when he began to have a reaction to some of the things within it. They are not part of the coding for the food that Jim had, we do not know where it had come from. I believe that someone may have tampered with the replicator to make sure that Jim would receive the contaminated food."

Scotty went pale asking, "How is he?" he liked the Captain and had done since he met him on Delta Vega.

"He will be fine, but it was a very close thing. If Doctor McCoy had not taken his evening meal with us, I do not believe the captain would still be with us," he told him honestly.

Scotty pales even more as he then stood straight and said through gritted teeth, "We best get a move on before they change it all back, we might not find them if they have," he then went over to the first replicator and began to get into its programs.

Spock watched him and then did the same with the next one. There were seven of them that they needed to check, so they would be at it for a while. Time went by and Spock and Scotty were finished.

"Damn," the Scotsman said as he shook his head, "I cannae believe that they 'have done this?!" he exclaimed.

"Believe it, Mr Scott," Spock said with a small almost inaudible sigh, "On board, we have someone or someones that have just tried to murder the Captain. I will need to talk to a few people in Security and find out their true feelings for the Captain. I know not everyone is against him," he said with a slight paused, "But there are a lot."

"I know," Scotty said as he looked at him, "Sulu and Chekhov are on the Captain's side. We know that something has happened, but we don't know what," he then stopped looking a little guilty, but he didn't mention why people were against the Captain, they didn't need to know that.

"Mr Scott if you have more to say then I believe that you should say it," Spock pressured looking the man over.

"Fine," he said, "Some believe that the Captain has cheated on you. I know that Uhura and Chapel are the two main ones behind the group. I don't know what they are up too, but I do know that they have been trying to send Jim over the edge, to get him off the ship," he told him, using the captain's first name as he was worried about the kid.

Spock looked at him, "Lieutenant Uhura and Nurse Chapel are involved?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes sir," he said softly, "They are but I don't know how they are," he added.

Spock nodded, "You have given me somewhere to begin Mr Scott, thank you for you time and efforts," he added turning around and headed towards the door.

"Sir, from Security you need to talk to Riley and Henderson. They are the only ones I know in there that are all right with the Captain," Scotty called out to him.

"I thank you for telling me," Spock nodded and headed out, he wanted this investigation underway. Thanks to Scotty, he now knew of two that he might be able to trust, though he would have to talk to them to make sure. Spock's mind wandered to Jim, he could feel him lightly through the bond and knew that he was still asleep. He walked along and saw a few people looking at him. Now he knew why some of them were looking at him with pity in their eyes. He made a mental note of all those that sent him those looks, as they, to his mind, were suspects in the attempted murder of their captain, of Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek 2009, just playing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to get this up. I lost a good friend a few weeks ago. And two weeks ago I had to say goodbye to my dog Benji.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for editing, any mistakes left are mine.

Chapter Fourteen

Jim sat on the bio-bed as Bones finished examining him one last time. He had been in there for three days and was finally being released. Jim had felt safe in there as the door would only open for Spock and Bones, which meant that no one could get to him. Bones was also checking all the food he received for him, making sure that there was nothing in them that would set off his allergies.

"Well?" he asked the doctor when he had finally finished.

"You're healthy, finally," he groused a little, although Jim could see that it was all an act.

Jim smiled at him, "That means that I can now go,"A sudden wave of fear crashing over him at the thought of leaving sickbay.

Bones nodded his head, "Yes, it means that, but I want you to take this with you," he replied as he grabbed a tricorder and handed it to him.

"Why?" Jim asked a little puzzled.

Bones gave him a small smile as he said, "So you can check things to make sure that you won't get a reaction from them. It's got all of your allergies listed on there and will check for each and every single one of them. You can scan food, clothes, anything to make sure that you will be safe," he smiled a little more when he said the relief in Jim's eyes.

"I can really use this?" he asked him.

"Yes, now take it and your hypo and you can go, just take it easy for another day," he advised him, he knew at the moment Jim would take that advice, which was a lot different from how he had been a few months ago.

Jim smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks Bones," he called as he jumped off the bio-bed and broke into a jog

Bones frowned, "For God's sake, keep yourself safe all right?"

Jim nodded his head, "You bet," he flashed two thumbs up as he then went to the door and walked out. He took a breath and started through the corridors. He wanted to get back to his quarters quickly. Spock was going to meet him there, since he was putting the finishing touches to the lost data from their last mission.

Jim walked silently, keeping an eye out for people. There were a few around, not many, but a few and that made the man nervous about being out of Sickbay and away from a room which he could lock and chose who could come in and out of. He stopped when two people got in his way. He looked up into the angry faces of Lieutenant Uhura and Nurse Chapel.

"What can I do for you both?" he asked them, standing straighter, not wanting to let them see he was scared.

"You would have thought he would get the message by now, so many have told you to fuck off and die by now," Uhura hissed, venom in her voice as she looked him over.

"Would have thought he would get the idea when his food was contaminated with his allergens," Chapel added with a sigh and roll of her eyes, anger in them.

"What message?" he asked, a little curious as to what was going on with the two women.

"You really are thick," Uhura snorted, "God, I thought you were actually a good captain, and a good man to be able to love Spock. But you don't, you care about no one but yourself don't you?" she remarked scathingly as she shook her head, "You're a cheater, a dirty disgusting cheater. You betrayed Spock and went with someone else," each word punctuated with each step she took towards him.

Jim backed up a step, not wanting anyone to get too close to him, not after what happened, "I have never cheated or betrayed Spock in any way," he replied, his voice quiet and low.

"You are, you betrayed him, coming back to the ship looking like the slut you are!" Chapel yelled.

"Exactly," Uhura nodded as she got even closer, making Jim back up against the bulkhead, "You betrayed him and then got him to believe that it wasn't that. How I don't know, and I really don't want to, how could you do something like that to a wonderful person like Spock," she spat at him, her own voice raised and yelling in the Captain's face.

"I..." he began but cut off as he started shaking a little, not liking how trapped he was feeling.

"No excuse," she spat at him once more, her dark brown eyes flashing with anger and rage, "you're nothing but a disgusting slut that should curl up and die and we even tried to help you with that," she said.

XxXxX

Spock could feel Jim's fear and he was almost running through the corridors towards where the computer said that Jim was. It didn't take him long to enter the corridor and saw the captain against one of the bulkheads and Uhura and Chapel yelling at him. He went over behind them and looked at Jim, how hadn't noticed he was there.

"I believe you are mistaken," Spock announced, his voice full of quiet rage as he looked at the two women.

Uhura turned around, frustration apparent on her face, "No we're not," she said with a shake of her head, "This, this piece of shit, has fooled you into thinking something that isn't true. I don't know what lies he has been telling you but you know we're right. He hurt you and he has you believing he is a victim. So we are doing something you should have done and kicking him to the curb," she told him, her voice calm and soft once more.

"What has happened between Jim and I is none of your business, but so you know, Jim has never cheated on me, or betrayed me in anyway," he informed her and then went over to Jim, he could see that the man was beginning to panic and Spock knew what he needed to get the man to their quarters and to cal Doctor McCoy.

"Spock," Uhura urged gently, "Don't, don't believe the lies he tells you."

Spock turned to her once more, "I believe I have already told you that I would know when Jim lies to me, and he has never done such a thing," he told her and then added, "I will also be looking further into your activities as you have confessed to have had something to do with Jim's poisoning," he finished as he then looked at the captain and took him gently by the arm, soothing him gently through the bond.

"Come on Spock, you know that he has done this type of thing before. He has cheated on so many of his little conquests at times," Chapel told him, as she believed the rumours about the man in front of them.

"They are rumours and can not be backed up by any evidence," Spock told them both, as he looked back to Jim, who was shaking a little. He stood in the way to block him from view.

"Spock, he has done it before and I know people like him. They will do it again and again and they won't stop. They say anything to make you believe that nothing happened and that there was nothing that was going on. They make you believe that they are victims of something and they get away with it time and time again," Uhura told him, her voice soft and sad.

Spock turned to her and shook his head, "No," he said, "he has done nothing like that and has never done anything like that. There are a lot of rumours going around what he was like," he told them, though he didn't care to elaborate what he knew and how he knew it. The bond was full of sorrow, fear and even some hurt as well.

Uhura looked at him once more, her brown eyes no longer align with the rage she had been feeling towards her captain, but sorrow as she looked at the commander that had been duped, "He has you fooled," she told him, shaking her head.

Spock shook his head, "Leave," he told her, and then looked at Chapel, suggesting that she do the same thing.

Uhura and Chapel both look at him, sorrow within their eyes. They turned around and left, leaving Spock with Jim once more. Spock turned around and looked at his fiancé and reached out to him. Jim flinched a little, expecting a blow or something like that. Spock took a step back, and looked at him, waiting for a moment as he then went to the panel and contacted Doctor McCoy, telling him to meet in the quarters.

Spock turned back to Jim and started talking softly. It took a few moments but Jim finally started walking beside him, a gentle hand under his elbow to keep him moving to their quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek, just messing around while I can.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, been a little busy with life.

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Spock walked with Jim along the corridor and pressed the code for their room and walked in. Jim was still shaking, he couldn’t seem to stop. Spock closed the door and went back over to Jim and knelt down, taking hold of Jim's hands within his own. He could feel the fear coming through their bond, it had grown even stronger now, and Spock knew that soon enough it would be strong enough to be classed as a marriage bond and not just a betrothal bond, as it was now.  
  
"Jim," he said softly, trying to call Jim from whatever hell he was imagining, "Jim, it is all right, you are safe. It's me, Spock, come on my T'hy'la, listen to my voice and follow it, come back to me," he said, his voice softy and coaxing as he waited for Jim to be able to hear him. He carried on speaking softly, gaining his attention slowly but surely.  
  
"Spock?" came Jim’s trembling voice.  
  
"Yes Jim, I’m right here my T'hy'la," he said softly as he traced two fingers down Jim’s face, brushing lightly against his psi points, sending reassurance and love towards the young man.  
  
"I..." he began, but cut himself off before he could get too far.  
  
"Do not worry," Spock told him, "You are safe, we are in our quarters, no one will be allowed in, but myself, you and Doctor McCoy, we can trust him," he said as he felt the surge of distrust towards their crew.  
  
Jim nodded his head as he went to lean against Spock. Spock moved onto the sofa and pulled Jim against him, "Thank you," he told him softly as he rested his head against Spock's shoulder.  
  
"Jim," Spock called to him as he felt the man begin to fall asleep, "Tell me what has been going on, what has happened to them. I can tell that this isn't the first time something like that has happened?" he asked him, hoping that the other would tell him. He knew that Jim wasn't recovering from his ordeal, he was getting worse, he was panicking and not wishing to go out. After the first two weeks, he had slowly been recovering, but now he was even further from it that when he had started.  
  
Jim opened his eyes and looked at him, "I don't," he began and then shook his head a little, "You're going to find out, no matter what, and I really don't want to lie to you, you mean too much to me," he said softly.  
  
"Then please Jim, tell me what has happened?" he almost begged, holding Jim close.  
  
"The crew, they have been trying to get me to leave you, I thought at first it was because they found out about the... the... rape," he said with a shudder, "But they all think that I have betrayed you, that I cheated on you with someone. I didn't want to tell them what had really happened, I'm too ashamed that I let it happen, I should have been stronger," he told him, closing his eyes and taking a breath trying to steady himself a little more.  
  
Spock shook his head, "Oh my T'hy'la, my beloved, there is nothing for you to feel ashamed about. You were attacked when you were weakened and not expecting it. There is nothing for you to be ashamed about at all," he told him softly, gently tuning Jim's head so he could look his fiancé in the eyes.  
  
Their eyes locked and Jim could see the truth in them and nodded, "They were trying to get me to leave you, and when I didn't things started to get worse. They would grab me from behind and whisper in my ear, I kept thinking he was back, and that he had found me again. I didn't want to leave our quarters, then my clothes were laundered in the soap that I’m allergic to, thankful not that bad otherwise I could have been in real trouble. But I had to go to Bones a few times because of it, because it got so bad and I couldn't cope," he told him and then added more, his voice almost at a whisper, "They began to add things to my food, I tried to find out how they were doing it, but I’ve not been able to yet, I don't want to sleep, I don’t want to eat. I'm actually scared Spock, I’m scared of my own crew, I can't trust them to have my back when we beam down anywhere," he told him softly.  
  
"That is why you have refused to do away missions?" Spock asked as Jim nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they think that you have been duped by me," he told him, "Knew they would keep you safe," he said as he leaned against Spock a little more.  
  
Spock sat there in the silence for a while as he heard Jim's breathing begin to even out. Spock looked down and saw that Jim had finally fallen to sleep, for now, he had someone else he needed to talk to. he carefully manoeuvred Jim around so he was lying on the sofa, not wishing to see him go into the bedroom and out of his sight. he stood up and went over to the console, sending a message to Doctor McCoy. It didn't take long for the door to open and the doctor to walk in, as he had been told to do.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he looked at the sleeping Jim.  
  
"I have found out that more of the crew are involved in trying to harm that Captain than previously thought," he told him straight away, "I caught Lieutenant Uhura and Nurse Chapel shouting at the Captain about a perceived betrayal. They believe that he has cheated on me," he said with a shake of his head as he and McCoy sat down at the small desk.  
  
"So all this is getting to him?" he asked the Vulcan.  
  
"Yes, he is afraid of his own Crew Doctor, I do not believe that being here will help him to recover from his ordeal," he nodded slowly.  
  
McCoy sighed as he looked at Jim, "He looks relaxed like that," he said as he saw the peacefully sleeping face, "but I know that won't last for long," he said as he looked at Spock, "the only thing I can recommend is that you take Jim away for a while, get off the ship to recover, both of you," he said as he could see that Spock was beginning to wear down as well.  
  
"NO!" Jim yelled as he bolted upright and squashed himself into a corner.  
  
"Jim," Spock said softly as he went over and knelt down, "it's all right, you are safe we are in our rooms and it's only I and Doctor McCoy here," he said calmly as he could see the panic in Jim's eyes as well as feel it.  
  
McCoy looked at him and nodded to himself as he said gently, "Hey kid," he smiled softly.  
  
Jim looked at the two as he started to realise who was there, "I’m sorry," he said after a few more minutes.  
  
"No worries about that kid," Bones told him, "Spock and I were just discussing what we should do next since you are having a hard time aboard the ship," he added softly.  
  
Jim looked down, "Yeah," he muttered, annoyed at himself.  
  
"Hey," Bones called out, causing him to look up, "Nothing to be down about, it happens. Now I made the suggestion to Spock and now I make it to you, why don't the two of you take some time off, because this is a medical thing, you can get up to a year off. I suggest you go with six months and see how you feel afterwards?" he asked him, hoping that he would answer in the positive.  
  
Jim went silent for a while as he began to think it over, "Okay," he said after a couple of minutes, "I think it might help me a little more than being here where I might be killed at any turn," he said with a shudder as he thought of not being able to breathe last time he was in the mess hall.  
  
Bones smiled at him, "Good, talk to Pike and he'll give you what you need. Tell him what happened as well, he thinks of you as a son and he would want to know," he added.  
  
Jim nodded his head, "All right, Spock can," he said as he looked at him.  
  
"I shall," he nodded his head.  
  
"Right, until we get you to wherever it is, you are on sick leave, make sure to use the tricorder to make sure none of your food is contaminated and stay here if you want," Bones told him.  
  
Jim smiled and nodded, settling down onto the sofa and Spock and Bones made a few plans, as he began to fall asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos. I do hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
